


Reverse Beauty and the Beast

by changkyuwu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Your girlfriend Jisoo asks you to turn her so she can be like you.





	Reverse Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

“Did you have fun?” Jisoo asked as you entered your shared home. “You better not have gotten any rabbits this time.”

“It’s springtime, it’s impossible to avoid the little bastards,” you shrugged. “But I did my best, and no rabbits were harmed in my nighttime run.”

Jisoo seemed satisfied with that and opened her arms as you got closer to the couch so you could settle into her side. You were still unsure how you got such an amazing and beautiful person to fall for you, a vicious werewolf. It made no logical sense.

“We’re like beauty and the beast,” you said, causing Jisoo to scoff.

“You’re a sweetheart, you could never be a beast.”

“But I  _ am _ a beast,” you argued. “Werewolves are beasts, it says so literally everywhere.”

“Who cares what other people think of werewolves?” Jisoo asked. “There’s no one out there as amazing as you.”

“Except you,” you added. “I wouldn’t be anything if it weren’t for you.”

Jisoo shifted on the couch so she could rest her head on your shoulder and she flipped the TV to a different channel. You usually came home to find her watching documentaries about supernatural creatures, wanting to understand them better, but most of what was said wasn’t kind. You were considered subhuman, and despite having been told that your entire life, Jisoo was intent on making you think otherwise.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Jisoo said. “About werewolves. They can turn humans with a bite, right?”

“If the bite is deep enough and it’s not treated properly,” you nodded. “Why?”

“Well… I want you to turn me.”

“No!” You immediately objected. “Do you want to eat raw meat and hide to your identity from the world for the rest of your life?”

“I want to be with you, I want to be part of your world,” Jisoo said. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and the more I think, the more I know it’s what I want.”

“Why would you want something like this?”

“It’s not a curse,” Jisoo answered. “You may think it is, but there’s nothing wrong with being a werewolf.”

“It doesn’t matter what we think,” you said. “It matters what the people who hunt us down for being monsters think.”

“The world will get better, people will understand,” Jisoo told you. “You don’t have to turn me if you don’t want to… but it really is what I want.”

Maybe you wanted her to be like you. Maybe you wanted to be able to run through the forest with her and maybe you wanted her to see things as a wolf. Maybe you wanted this too.

“Okay,” you said. “I’ll turn you.”

 

* * *

It had been a long time since you turned Jisoo and neither of you had ever regretted the decision. When she first shifted into a wolf, the two of you had been ecstatic and you immediately took her out to the forest to join you on your daily run.

Not long after she first shifted, she began being able to communicate with you telepathically, an ability that came with forming a pack. It made your lives a lot easier, since you could now talk about werewolf business around other people without them knowing.

It was one day, as you were cuddled up on the edge of a cliff, looking at the moon, that you realised you really had found your soulmate.

“Imagine if our story was a book,” Jisoo thought to you.

“It would be the opposite of the beauty and the beast,” you mused. “The beast turns the beauty rather than the other way around.”

“I like the tale better this way.”


End file.
